


Kids just want to have fun

by Mysisternormallydoesthispartforme



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chris deserves better, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Dolls, Eddie Diaz parent, Gender Norms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysisternormallydoesthispartforme/pseuds/Mysisternormallydoesthispartforme
Summary: Christopher Diaz is a very playful kid but after playing dolls with May and Buck, Buck discovers that someone has told Chris he’s not aloud to play with ‘girl’ toys. Eddie says he never pushed gender roles of Chris so who did?Or Chris just wants to play but someone ruined it for him
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 202





	Kids just want to have fun

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about spelling/grammar I’m dyslexic

May grant was always a playful kid, which is why she still has so many toys even after she got rid of more than half when she was 13.  
Athena had suggested she give as many as possible away to Hen and Karen before donating the rest. Harry has some to get rid of too at well as lots of old books so they invite Christopher over as well.   
“Shouldn’t we invite Chris anyway? Maybe he wants some of my inks toys too?” May was a big believer in putting a stop to gender rolls.   
“Yes of course, but if anyone is going to be in your room you need to clean it, it’s a mess in there”  
“ ok, fine”  
It’s not that Athena is pro gender roles, it’s actually the opposite but she was raised surrounded by them so sometimes it just slips her mind. At least May and Harry are there to remind her. Soon just Harry.  
Athena decided to invite Hen and Karen with their two kids over for dinner as well as the Diaz boys and buck. She figured that the kids could play with the toys for a while and after dinner they could show their parents and take what they want home with them. She figures May can watch the kids just find but buck will probably end up with them too.   
Athena plans her dinner for a Friday night when both Hen and Eddie have the day off, unfortunately buck is working until 6 so he wouldn’t be there until dinner and couldn’t play with the kids but she didn’t want all this old stuff in her house much longer. Harry was at a sleepover for a friends birthday but Athena doubts he wanted to be there anyway.  
Buck is a little disappointed that he can’t be there to hang out with his favourite kids but he can see Athena's side, It wouldn’t make sense for her to reschedule for him when none of the kids are actually his. 

The week could not go by fast enough, Athena was ready to get rid of all May's old things and the kids were so excited their parents were ready for Friday before the week even began.   
By Friday everyone was ready to relax and take a little break.   
When Hen arrived Karen took the kids to mays room to see all the cool stuff we had for them and hen and Athena chatted while Hen sorted some of the other stuff they had. In May's room was the toys but Athena kept the other stuff separate. This bin was full of flash cards alphabet posters, things the kids wouldn’t find interesting but hen and Karen might want.   
Eddie showed but not too long after and let Chris go find Denny and Karen while he found his way to the others first creating Athena and Hen then heading to the kitchen to offer Bobby a hand.   
“Yeah I could use a hand with some of the dishes but I don’t trust you with any of the food”  
Eddie was going to protest but he decided against it on account of the fact that it was true, he’s burnt everything he’s ever made.  
“Ok sure thing”

adults continued in the kitchen Karen and nia came out and joined in the conversation. Although nia couldn’t say much she brought a lot to the conversation in the way of cuteness.   
The kids were all happily playing together in May’s room.  
Denny had claimed most of the toy cars which he had become obsessed with since finding out that they run on diesel. Chris didn’t mind he was happily playing with some of the other toys plus Denny has given his some cars too.   
After about half an hour May noticed that Christopher had stopped building his tower and was staring longingly at some of her old dolls.  
“Chris do you want to play with them?” May asked, nodding towards the dolls.   
“No it’s ok I like lego more”  
May knew he was lying, anyone could tell.  
“Will you play with me then? I really want to play but my mom says I’m too old, I don’t think she'd mind if you played with me.”  
Athena had said no such thing but she could tell Chris wanted to play.   
Denny, the sweet but oblivious kid volunteered to play with her instead, probably because he thought Chris didn’t want to.   
“How about we all play together, Chris will you play with us?”  
“Um I guess it would be ok…”  
Chris trailed off, it almost seemed like he was asking permission. From who may didn’t know. She didn’t think eddie was the type to stop his son from playing with dolls.   
After another 40 minutes of playing may could see tha Chris was having the most fun out of them all but Denny was also enjoying himself.   
That’s when they heard someone coming and Chris immediately dropped the toy and went back to his legos.  
“Hey guys” buck said as he opened the door, “dinners going to be another few mins, Eddie was in the kitchen helping so naturally he messed something up”  
The kids laughed but Chris still seemed sad not treating buck.  
“Are you guys playing dolls?” Bucks expression was hard to read, May knew he was raised conservative she just hoped that he wouldn’t push that on these kids, “can I play? Maddie and I used to play all the time when we were kids and because she was older she picked the game, not that I complained dolls are fun”  
Christopher looked like his world was turned upside down.   
Denny was the one to break the silence, “may is teaching me to play so I can play with nia when she's older but it’s lots of fun we should play together buck!”  
“Yeah we should, Chris do you want play too”  
“Ok”  
Chris still sounded confused and even upset but not that buck was there he was starting to perk up a bit.  
They played together for another ten minutes when Buck got a text telling them to wash their hands and come for dinner.  
“Can you not tell anyone that I was playing dolls?”  
Chris looked so scared so they agreed   
“Sure Chris, but i don’t think anyone will mind if you told them”  
“No you can’t tell them”  
Chris was starting to look panicked.  
“Ok bud we won’t tell them”  
Buck and may exchanged a look that said we’ll talk about this later.  
The dinner went well, they mostly talked about work, the kids' school boring stuff until Athena asked the kids if they liked any of May’s toys.  
Denny went first he told about all the fun things he played with, “... them may showed me her car collection, she has so many they are so much fun. Don’t worry moms I let Chris have some too, I even let him pick the ones he wanted. Then may asked us to play with her” Chris started to shrink down into her chair, and Denny noticed “so we played with her but Chris was too busy playing with lego to play with us. Then buck came and he played with me and May too. He said he loves playing dolls with maddie”  
Chris’s smile came back, he knew he had a friend he could trust.   
A couple heads turned to buck but he just shrugged it off.   
“And what about you Chris, find anything you like?”   
“I found lots of books, May said I could have the whole series of unfortunate events and Percy Jackson and Denny gave me some cars. And I played with some LEGO -”  
He stopped talking so abruptly and his whole demeanor changed almost instantly, “that’s it”  
Eddie looked a little concerned and confused but buck and may both gave him a look so he knew that Chris was ok.   
“Christopher it’s ok if you don’t want to play dolls with you’re friends but no one will be upset with you if you do”  
“I DONT LIKE DOLLS!!! Dolls are for girls”  
Chris snapped before getting up from the table and making his way to Mays room, at least he said the second part quietly so as to not upset Denny.  
Eddie was stunned, he had always told Christopher he could play with whatever he wanted. Hell, Shannon had told him Chris used to “lose” the dolls she bought for him. She assumed he was only acting interested in them because he didn’t want to upset her or thought he had to. Christopher was always a smart kid but he never liked to upset people.  
Denny seemed upset now but he still wouldn’t rat Chris out.  
“But I like playing with dolls, I can still be a boy right?” Karen jumped in right away, she did not like seeing her son upset.  
“Denny you can be whatever you want, if you want to play with dolls and be a boy that’s ok”  
Denny smiles and him moms   
“Good! Then can we take some dolls home with us”  
“Of course we can”  
“Can I go make sure Chris is ok?”  
Now it was eddies turn, he was sure everyone was wondering why he hadn’t run after his son  
“Sometimes it’s best to give Christopher some time to calm down. Maybe after dinner we can go check on him. But that was a very sweet thought Denny”  
The rest of the dinner went by quickly. May, Buck and sometimes even Denny were having full on conversations through the looks they were giving each other. Eddie just looked devastated.   
After a while may but on a show for Denny and nia.   
“I don’t understand what’s going on with him Shannon and I agreed not to push gender rolls, hell he even had dolls as a kid but he just to hide them at my parents house because he didn’t like them” eddies face was filled with confusion and hurt as he spoke. What had he done wrong?  
“It might not be your fault” Athena spoke softly trying not to upset anyone further, “maybe someone at school said something the hurt his feelings”  
“I guess that’s possible, i have to talk to him about it when we’re home”  
After dinner was cleaned up the adults went to pick up the toys that their kids had picked up. Eddie went in first to find Chris asleep on mays bed the first book of the series of unfortunate events open next to him. Eddie folded over the corner of the page and put the book back in Christopher’s pile of toys.   
Buck was next to enter the room.  
“Ed’s why don’t you take Chris home, I’ll get this stuff together and meet you there. Sounds good?”  
“That’s perfect thank you”   
Eddie gently picked Chris up, his son in one had crutches in the other and walked out of mays room to his car.   
Before anyone could notice buck scoped up the doll Chris had been playing with and put it in the bag Eddie had given him.   
The others walked in and luckily Denny understood where the last doll had gone and didn’t ask any questions. Buck had to know what hen and Karen had done to raise such a nice kid. 

A few days after Eddie had tried his best to explain to Christopher that dolls weren’t just for girls but he wasn’t having it. Chris insisted that he didn’t like dolls or pink, he was a boy and boys like cars and legos. Somehow Chris had gotten the idea that someone couldn’t like both ‘girl and boy things’ if there was even such a thing.  
The worst case when buck came over and Chris yelled at him for breaking his promise. He kept saying buck was a lier who told on him and now everyone would get mad. He kept saying it was bucks fault play time was ruined. Buck seemed to understand the first part but not how he ruined play time.  
After a while Eddie left Chris and buck alone hoping it would help them.  
“Chris I promise no one told you’re dad they you played dolls with May we just don’t want you to be afraid of playing with whatever toys you want”  
Chris didn’t say anything   
“Chris buddy how did I ruin play time?”  
“Now dad is going to take away all my pink toys and I just got a new car but it’s pink! He’s going to throw it out! Just like last time!”  
“Chris I didn’t tell your dad ok, and he isn’t going to take away your toys”  
“Promise?”  
“yes chris, I promise no one will take your toys”  
Chris just nodded  
“If you want we can get you some dolls-“  
“No! Dad can’t know!”  
“Chris we can keep them at my apartment until you are ready to tell you dad ok?”  
“Ok”  
Chris wiped away his tears and Buck could see a little happiness in his eyes.  
Buck left Christopher to finish playing with his toys while he went to talk to eddie   
“Hey Ed’s?”  
“What’s up”  
“Chris wants to get some dolls but he says you can’t know”  
“What?”  
“He keeps saying that you’re going to take them away and throw them out like last time”  
“I wouldn’t throw out his toys do you know how expensive that shit is plus he’s always insisted he doesn’t like dolls”  
“I don’t know but I’m going to take him to get some toys to keep at my apartment until his ready to bring them home”  
“Ok, we’re both working but next time you’re off and I’m not you can take him. Just don’t go crazy”  
“I’ll do my best but we both know that that boys has me-”  
“You wrapped around his finger” they said the last part together  
“Finishing my sentences now Diaz?”  
“I’ve been watching too much frozen now i've got that song stuck in my head, Chris really needs to pick a new favourite movie”  
“I agree, let it go has been stuck in my head for weeks now”

Almost a week later buck finds himself at the mall with Chris. They were only supposed to get a few dolls and maybe a couple other toys from the ‘girls’ section.  
“You know Bucky if we get some other toys too then I won’t have to bring my other ones over anymore”  
“I don’t see why that’s a problem?”   
“Well I already lost a puzzle piece at your house and we can’t find us so I can’t finish my puzzle. And one time I left my favourite car behind and I had to go without it for 3 days!”  
Buck knows that Chris won’t give up without a fight and that there is no way he will survive Christopher puppy dog eyes so it’s best to compromise.  
“Ok you can get one small LEGO set and some cars. But that’s it”  
“Ok”  
Chris heads in the direction of the LEGO but buck stops him  
“Let’s get what we came for first”  
“Can you go, I don’t want anyone to know I’m getting dolls”  
“If anyone asks we’re getting them for your sister or a friend, ok?”  
“Ok”  
They go pick out 3 barbies plus a horse. Chris only picks out two and as he turns around, Buck grabs one of the new one because he can’t resist the one in the wheelchair.   
They also graded a couple other things too, some stuffed animals, LEGO friends (why is there girls and boys LEGO?) and some kids cooking supplies so Chris could learn to cook with him.   
Then they pick up some cars and some other LEGO, more than Buck had said he’d allow. The two boys left and headed back to bucks apartment to play with all the new toys.  
Buck was glad that Chris liked all his new toys plus the one he took from May, he kept the wheel chair barbies to give to Chris once he talked to Eddie about it.  
The only thing left was for Buck to ask Chris about why he thought Eddie would take away his toys, and who took them in the first place.   
“Hey Chris, can we talk for a minute?”  
“Um… ok”  
“You said that you’re dad can’t know that I got you these toys because he would take them, why would he do that?”  
“Because they’re girl toys” Chris has put the dolls down and was playing cars now “and I’m not a girl so I can’t play with them”  
“Ok but that’s not true, there are no girl and boy toys, you can play with whatever you want. Your dad agrees with me”  
“I don’t want to lose my favourite toys again”  
“Your dad told me you used to his your dolls because you didn’t like them”  
“No….”  
“Ok Chris, what happened? Who took your toys?”  
“abuelo, he said dad would be mad if I played with, even more mad them him, so he took them away”  
“Oh Chris….” buck said it so quite he doesn’t think Christopher heard him  
“Mom got me more anyway and a help just kept taking them sometimes he would yell, so I asked mom to stop getting them so she did”  
“What did your abuelo say”  
Buck reaches out and wiped away Christopher tears  
“He said that I’m a boy and I have to act like it. He said dad would be mad at me if I played with girl toys. That’s why you can’t tell him, because he will get mad like abuelo did”  
“Christopher your dad won’t be mad at you”  
Chris didn’t say anything he simply climbed into bucks lap and held onto him for dear life.  
Eventually Chris broke the silence. “You promise?”  
“Yes Chris, I promise”  
Buck and Christopher eventually decided to tell Eddie 3 days later when Buck was coming over for movie night. Chris was only ok to tell his dad if his buck was there Incase his dad got angry, buck knew he wouldn’t but agreed to be there for Chris anyway.

Chris was quietly playing legos on the floor while buck and Eddie cleaned but dinner, Chris had been surprisingly quiet all day. Working in comfortable silence the two cleaned up in a matter of minutes before buck decided it was time to have a talk  
“Eddie, Chris has something he wants to talk to you about”  
Chris looked up, his eyes filled with fear and sadness.  
“It’s ok bud you know you can tell me anything”  
“I was playing dolls” Chris said it so quiet and so fast eddie didn’t hear him  
“What? You’re going to have to speak up”  
“I was playing dolls, with may, Denny and Bucky. Please don’t be mad I know dolls a girls toys and I sh-”  
“Chris, it’s ok you can play with dolls or any other toys you want. I will never get mad at you for that. If anything I’m proud of you for telling me even though you were scared”  
“So… so you won’t throw away my toys?” Chris sniffled and wiped away his tears.  
“Of course not Chris I would never throw away your toys” Buck looked a Chris with a kind of I told you so look before eddie kept going, “what made you think I would take your toys away”  
“abuelo said that if you saw me playing with girls toys you would get mad a me, even more mad then him so he threw them away”  
“What?!? abuelo threw out your toys. But you told your mom that you didn’t want to play with them anymore”  
“Because I didn’t want abuelo or you to be mad at me”  
“Chris I’m not mad at you not even a little, but I am super mad at abuelo”  
“Good because Bucky got me some dolls and they’re so much fun …”  
Chris talked about his new toys not noticing as Buck handed him two dolls, the one he had taken for may and the one in the wheelchair.  
“Chris your dad had something for you”  
Eddie handed Chris the dolls, the look on his face was that of pure excitement and joy, how could his father have taken that from him. Eddie was going to have to deal with his dad later but for now he was going to enjoy watching his son smile as he played with his new toys, the happiness on Chris’s face was enough to bring Eddie to tears.


End file.
